Hello, I am Your Friend's Lover
by Ai and August 19
Summary: Karasuno dan Seijou menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari setter kelas tiga mereka. Sebuah pengintaian yang gagal dan sebuah provokasi kecil membawa kedua tim itu pada suatu perkenalan.
1. Their Suspicions

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, slash, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Suga, kami mau beli bakpau daging, kau ikut?"

Suga yang tengah menarik resleting jaketnya menoleh pada Daichi. "Ah, gomen Daichi," jawabnya tersenyum bersalah. "Aku tidak ikut, aku mau pulang duluan," lanjutnya sembari mengalungkan tas dan setengah berlari ke arah pintu. "Jya ne minna," sahutnya melambai dan pergi.

"Ada apa dengan Suga-san?" sahut Nishinoya menatap kepergian senpainya dengan raut bingung. "Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu buru-buru pulang seusai latihan."

Tanaka mengangguk menyetujui. "Dan dia selalu mengecek ponselnya seusai latihan. Tidak seperti biasanya."

"Daichi-san, Asahi-san, kalian tahu sesuatu?" Nishinoya beralih pada kedua siswa kelas tiga tersebut. Keduanya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Kami sendiri merasa ada yang aneh dengan Suga," balas Asahi.

"Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Malah mengelak kalau ditanya," tambah Daichi.

Para kelas satu kini mendekat. Ikut melibatkan diri dalam pembicaraan. "Memangnya Sugawara-san menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Hinata bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

Asahi dan Daichi mengangkat bahu serempak.

"Jangan-jangan…" Nishinoya dan Tanaka saling pandang kemudian tersenyum penuh arti. "Suga-san punya pacar," cengir keduanya dengan kilatan jahil.

"Mungkin Sugawara-san hanya melatih teknik baru untuk voli," sela Kageyama.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka berbarengan menggeleng dengan ekspresi sedih. "Kau ini Kageyama, di otakmu itu hanya voli saja," omel Tanaka merangkul Kageyama dengan tenaga cukup keras sehingga pemuda itu limbung. Yang dirangkul hanya mengerutkan dahi, menggerutu kesal.

"Tapi mungkin saja…" gumam Yamaguchi tampak berpikir keras. "Akhir-akhir ini Sugawara-san kelihatan lebih senang dari biasanya."

Tsukishima mengangkat alis. "Oh ya? Sugawara-san bukannya memang selalu terseyum?"

Yamaguchi menggeleng. "Memang Suga-san selalu tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa dia kelihatan, bagaimana ya, lebih cerah."

Tsukishima mengangkat bahu tak peduli kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan baju latihan ke dalam tas.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja," seru Nishinoya memaksa atensi semua yang ada di ruangan klub kembali padanya. Matanya bersinar penuh semangat dan jahil. "Kita ikuti Sugawara-san besok kalau dia buru-buru pulang lagi?"

"Woah, ide bagus Noya-san!" Tanaka dan Nishinoya langsung ber-high five.

Tapi Daichi dan Asahi memasang wajah tidak setuju.

"Bukannya tidak baik menguntit Suga? Dia tidak akan senang," sahut sang Ace dengan raut cemas. "Itu melanggar privasinya."

Daichi menggelengkan kepala sebagai bentuk ketidak persetujuan pada ide Nishinoya. "Tidak boleh. Suga akan marah pada kalian kalau dia tahu!"

"Tapi Daichi-san…" protes Nishinoya setengah merengek. "Memangnya Daichi-san tidak penasaran atau curiga?"

Daichi terlihat ragu menjawab. "Yah, walau begitu juga tetap saja kita tidak seharusnya melakukan itu."

Kedua anak kelas dua itu serempak mengerang kecewa. "Ayolah Daichi-san… Ini soal Suga-san lho!"

"Iya Daichi-san," Hinata nimbrung dan membuat wajah Tanaka dan Nishinoya langsung cerah karena didukung kouhai kesayangan mereka. "Suga-san tidak biasanya merahasiakan sesuatu pada kita! Aku sedikit sedih kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang membuat dia bahagia dari kita," lanjut Hinata memasang wajah murung yang malah diikuti oleh Nishinoya dan Yamaguchi.

Daichi dan Asahi bertukar pandang melihat ketiga kouhai itu memasang wajah sedih yang mengalahkan pandangan memelas anak kucing. Akhirnya Daichi menghela napas menyerah.

"Baiklah…"

"Yosha!" Tanaka, Hinata, dan Nishinoya melompat dan ber-highfive riang.

Daichi tahu dia akan menyesali ini nanti.

.

.

"Suga-san sedang menunggu siapa ya?" bisik Nishinoya menatap senpainya yang sedang berdiri di sebuah toko sambil mengecek sesuatu pada ponselnya. Yang lain berada di belakangnya ikut mengintip. Mereka semua—minus Tsukishima—sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok rumah yang ada di samping toko tempat Sugawara tengah berdiri.

Mereka menguntit Sugawara semenjak pemuda itu meninggalkan sekolah seusai pamit lagi dengan buru-buru. Dengan pasukan yang sebanyak ini dan tidak bisa disangkal cukup berisik dan konyol, heran juga tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka.

"Kenapa dia di sini?" Tanaka ikut mengomentari. Asahi dan Daichi yang awalnya memasang wajah cemas sedari awal menguntit Sugawara, kini berubah menjadi penasaran juga. Apa lagi saat Sugawara sekarang mendapat panggilan telepon.

"Oh, kau tidak bisa datang hari ini?" mereka dapat mendengar suara Sugawara yang sedikit kecewa. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Itu urusan yang penting bukan? Kita bisa ketemu lagi besok," terdengar kalau Sugawara sedang menenangkan lawan bicaranya.

"Wah, ini beneran Sugawara-san punya pacar?!" sahut Hinata tertahan namun bersemangat.

"Ouch, Hinata, kau menyikutku," desis Yamaguchi kesakitan.

"Gomen Yamaguchi."

"Sshh!"

"Kageyama, kacamata hitam dan topimu itu mencurigakan sekali!"

"Diam boke! Ini penyamaran tahu!"

"Tapi penampilanmu itu mengganggu!"

"Kalian diam!"

Seperti biasa, sekelompok gagak tidak mungkin dapat berdiam diri tenang.

"Ehem."

Serempak mereka menegang diam. Patah-patah mengalihkan wajah pada Sugawara yang kini telah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Berkacak pinggang dengan senyum yang biasanya memberi mereka semangat namun kali ini membuat semuanya menelan ludah takut.

"Boleh aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan bersembunyi di situ, hm?"

Semuanya saling pandang, dalam batin kompak ingin kabur. Setelah saling sikut, memilih siapa yang harus diserahkan untuk menerima amukan anggota Karasuno yang biasanya paling baik ini.

"Siapa yang mau jawab?" Sugawara mengangkat sebelah alis.

Dan tanpa aba-aba …

"Eh? Eh?!" Asahi panik dan kebingungan begitu semua teman-teman setimnya mendorongnya maju. Ia berikan mereka pandangan terkhianati, yang dibalas pandangan maaf.

"Jadi?"

Asahi menelan ludah gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Begini Suga, kau sepertinya aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan itu membuat kami penasaran."

"Dan kalian memutuskan untuk mengikutiku, begitu?" potong Suga yang tampak makin membuat Asahi ciut.

"Habis, Sugawara-san menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami!" seru Hinata dengan wajah protes.

Hal itu membuat Sugawara tertegun.

Melihat kouhainya angkat bicara, Nishinoya ikut ambil suara. "Iya! Seharusnya teman tidak merahasiakan sesuatu dari yang lainnya kan!"

"Sugawara-san terlihat begitu senang akhir-akhir ini, rasanya sedih juga kalau kau tidak membaginya pada kami," ujar Yamaguchi pelan sambil menggaruk pipi.

Sugawara menghela napas dan kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Gomen, bukannya aku tidak percaya pada kalian, hanya saja ini bukan sekedar tentang aku. Aku juga tidak yakin bagaimana reaksi kalian nanti."

"Eh, memang kenapa?" Daichi mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Suga, kami teman mu. Kau selalu bisa cerita pada kami, dan kami tidak akan memberimu pendapat yang buruk kalau hal yang kau rahasiakan itu membuatmu senang."

Sugawara tersenyum bersalah pada sahabatnya.

"Omong-omong Sugawara-san, kau punya pacar ya?" sela Tanaka.

"Eh?" Sugawara tampak terkejut. Tapi kemudian ia menggaruk pipi, salah tingkah.

"Wah, beneran ya!" Nishinoya mulai melonjak semangat. "Dare? Apa kami mengenalnya? Apa dia dari Karasuno? Sekolah lain? Kapan kami bisa ketemu?"

"Woa, tenang Nishinoya," sahut Sugawara sambil tertawa menenangkan kouhainya yang menembaknya dengan rentetan pertanyaan. "Bagaimana ya…"

"Ayolah Sugawara-san, kenalkan pacarmu pada kami!" pinta Hinata dan Nishinoya berbarengan.

"Eh?" Sugawara tersenyum bingung.

"Sugawara-san, jangan pelit!" kali ini Yamaguchi, Tanaka, dan bahkan Kageyama ikut dengan Hinata dan Nishinoya merengek.

"Lakukan saja lah Suga," sahut Asahi. Ace Karasuno itu meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Suga. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Suga yang menatap ragu.

"Lagipula kami juga ingin tahu siapa orang yang dikencani sahabat kami ini," Daichi tersenyum jenaka. "Yah, kalau kau keberatan aku tidak akan memaksa kok."

Sugawara tersenyum dan kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku akan bicarakan padanya dulu, jika dia setuju nanti aku akan kenalkan dia pada kalian." Ucap Sugawara tersenyum cerah pada kouhai-kouhai dan sahabatnya.

"Hore!"

.

..

..

.

"Moodnya benar-benar bagus ya," komentar Hanamaki menatap Oikawa yang bersenandung sebelum melatih servenya.

"Saking bagusnya sampai membuatku ngeri," balas Matsukawa.

"Iwaizumi, kau tahu sesuatu? Sudah seminggu ini dia selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh," Hanamaki menoleh pada Iwaizumi yang sedang mengelap keringat di dagunya menggunakan kerah kaus latihan.

"Dia memang bodoh jadi aku tidak heran kalau dia bersikap seperti orang gila begitu," komentarnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia sesenang ini. Dia tidak memberitahuku saat ditanya."

"Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan pacar baru yang minggu lalu dia ceritakan," sahut Kunimi dengan nada datar.

"Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan pacar barunya," sambung Kindaichi menggelengkan kepala atas sikap kaptennya.

"Iya juga sih," Hanamaki mengangguk setuju. Tapi Matsukawa nampak berpikir serius.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" sahutnya.

"Aneh kenapa Matsukawa-senpai?" balas Yahaba bingung.

"Dia itu, walau tidak berhenti mengoceh soal pacarnya, sama sekali tidak pernah menyebutkan nama pacarnya," semua tertegun atas ucapan Matsukawa. Seolah baru menyadari hal itu.

"Eh, benar. Kenapa ya?"

"Jangan-jangan, pacarnya itu cuman ilusi?" sahut Yahaba ragu.

"Hah?" yang lain memandangnya heran.

"Ingat kan kalau dia baru putus? Mungkin saking patah hatinya dia jadi berilusi punya pacar?"

Hanamaki dan Matsukawa kompak tertawa. "Ku kira itu tidak mungkin. Kelihatannya dia biasa saja waktu kemarin diputuskan. Yah, bagaimanapun yang waktu itu dia tampak memang tidak serius," balas Matsukawa.

"Jangan-jangan pacar yang dia maksud itu voli? Kan dia sering putus larena alasan terlalu mementingkan voli. Siapa tahu akhirnya Oikawa-san memutuskan bahwa lebih baik pacaran saja dengan voli saking cintanya dengan voli," kini Kindaichi yang memberikan asumsinya.

Iwaizumi mendengus geli. "Yah, kalau itu Oikawa mungkin saja sih."

"Apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan, hm?" Oikawa mendekat dengan satu alis terangkat. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sebagian besar anggota reguler klub Seijou sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu bukannya latihan.

"Na, Oikawa," panggil Hanamaki. "Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu."

"Tentang apa?"

"Yah…" Hanamaki melirik teman-teman setimnya yang semuanya mengangguk serempak. "Soal pacarmu itu, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahu siapa dia?"

"Tentu saja, rahasia!" balas Oikawa dengan memberi pose _peace_.

"Eh? Kau tahu, kami mulai berpikir kalau dia itu cuman halusinasimu," ujar Matsukawa.

"Memangnya kalian pikir aku ini semenyedihkan apa?!" protes Oikawa.

"Oikawa, kau bisa cerita pada kami kalau kau bermasalah, jangan malu," sahut Hanamaki lembut sembari menepuk pundak Oikawa dengan wajah penuh simpati.

"Hei!"

Iwaizumi tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu terbahak memegangi perut.

"Iwa-chan, kau seharusnya membelaku!"

"Warui na," sahut Iwaizumi masih berusaha meredakan tawanya. "Tapi bagaimana caranya aku membelamu kalau aku sendiri juga tidak yakin pacarmu itu nyata," lanjutnya mengangkat bahu santai.

Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir sebal. "Dia nyata kok. Aku tidak memberitahu kalian karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya tidak nyaman," ucapnya sambil memantulkan bola pada tangan seperti latihan _receive_.

"Oh, kau sepertinya serius dengan yang satu ini," komentar Hanamaki tertarik.

Sebuah senyum lembut terbit di wajah Oikawa. Ketiga rekannya yang kelas tiga saling pandang melihat ekspresi kapten mereka. Sebuah sinar hangat yang jarang terlihat memantul di matanya.

Hanya satu yang dapat mereka simpulkan. Oikawa benar-benar menyukai pacarnya ini. Siapapun dia.

"Kau harus memperkenalkan dia pada kami Oikawa," sahut Matsukawa mengembalikan atensi Oikawa. Pemuda itu berhenti bermain dengan bola voli yang dipegangnya.

Sekelebat ragu tergambar di wajahnya dan Iwaizumi kemudian menambahkan, "Maa, itupun kalau dia bersedia. Kami tidak memaksa, tapi kami memang ingin tahu orang seperti apa yang sangat kau suka itu."

Oikawa tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa menanyakan pendapatnya. Kalau dia tidak keberatan, secepatnya akan ku kenalkan kalian dengan malaikatku itu."

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, dan Matsukawa saling pandang dan tersenyum. Mereka akan sangat menantikannya.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**A/N:**

Haloha~ ada Doujin yang judulnya Introduce My Boyfriend, imut banget, dan aku kepikiran mau bikin cerita kayak itu dengan nambahin versi di Karasuno, soalnya doujinnya cuman ngambil scene di Seijo.

Chapter pertama ini cuman kayak prolog ya. Fic ini cuman bakalan ada 3 chapter ^^

Aku ngepublish ini karena bertepatan dengan tanggal ultahnya Oikawa :)

Otaome…

Salam

Ai19


	2. His Boyfriend is Mr Refreshing

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, slash, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

His Boyfriend is Mr. Refreshing

.

.

Para anggota reguler klub voli Seijou berdiri di depan gym. Mereka semua baru selesai latihan dan sudah mengenakan jaket klub voli. Semuanya menunggu sang kapten yang mengintruksikan mereka untuk tetap tinggal seusai latihan.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu."

Semua menoleh pada suara Oikawa. Mereka mengangkat alis begitu melihat sosok familiar yang digeret Oikawa dengan raut segan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _ash blond_ memakai gakuran hitam legam. Mereka semua bertukar pandang.

"Seperti yang kalian minta, aku akan perkenalkan kalian pada pacarku," sahut Oikawa merangkul pemuda yang ia bawa. "Sugawara Koushi."

"Hai," pacar Oikawa tersebut menggaruk pipi salah tingkah. "Ah, ini terlalu mendadak dan memalukan untuk memperkenalkan diri, apalagi kita sudah bertemu sebelumnya… Sugawara Koushi, dari Karasuno, dan um.. ya aku pacar Oikawa." Sahut Sugawara dan membungkuk kecil memberi salam.

"Halo!"

Semua langsung membalas sapaannya ramah dan mendekat mengerubunginya. Membuat Sugawara sedikit terkejut dan makin salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu."

"Aku selalu pikir kau itu imut sejak Inter-High."

"Sebenarnya sejak pertandingan latihan sih."

"Wah, kau ternyata lebih imut ya dari dekat begini."

Semua perkataan mereka yang saling bersahutan membuat Sugawara malu dan kikuk.

"Tunggu, apaan sih yang kalian bilang," sela Oikawa mengambil satu langkah ke depan Sugawara. "Hey, nggak ada kontak yang diperbolehkan, cuman aku yang bisa nyentuh Suga-chan. Huuush… hussh…" lanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangan dengan arti mengusir.

"Huuuuu…" semua kompak berseru protes. "Jangan bertingkah kayak pacar deh Oikawa!"

"Aku emang pacarnya!"

"Omong-omong," Sugawara menyikut Oikawa. "Apa yang sudah kau ceritakan pada semuanya?" tanyanya dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu. Mengingat tadi mereka mengatakan kalau sudah mendengar banyak soal dia.

"Dia selalu ngomong betapa imut pacarnya sampai rasanya kuping kita copot," jawab Kindaichi.

"Dia selalu mengulang 'pacarku imut' jadi dia kayak burung beo," sambung Kunimi.

"Juga, dia sudah begitu semenjak kalian belum jadian," tambah Yahaba dan Watari kompak.

"Ah, kalian ngomongin hal yang memalukan saja," ujar Oikawa mengibaskan tangan.

"Untuk informasimu, dia memberitahu kita beberapa hal yang riskan," sahut Iwaizumi menarik perhatian Sugawara.

"Aku melakukan ini dan itu dengan pacarku atau wajah dan suara pacarku itu benar-benar sesuatu." Hanamaki dan Matsukawa memberi detail.

Wajah Sugawara kontan memerah hebat karena malu. Dicubitnya pipi Oikawa kuat-kuat.

"Aw, aw, aw," wajah Oikawa tidak menampakkan penyesalan. "Hittai, ittai, Suga-chan," sahutnya kurang jelas karena pipinya masih ditarik Sugawara.

Akhirnya Sugawara melepaskan pipi Oikawa sebelum membiru. Hanya saja jejak merahnya akan lama hilang.

"Sakit…" rengek Oikawa mengusap pipinya.

'_Dia pantes ngedapetinnya,'_ batin semua rekan setimnya.

"Tapi kalau itu rasa sakit dari Suga-chan, aku senang kok," sahutnya menyeringai kecil.

"Wah…" Matsukawa memelototinya.

"Ngeselin banget," cibir Hanamaki.

"Mesum," ketus Kunimi.

"Sugawara, kesini! dia berbahaya," desis Iwaizumi.

Yang lain hanya terdiam dengan wajah menyiratkan shock.

"Stop menatapku dengan mata dingin begitu!"

"Ahahaha," Sugawara tertawa. "Kalian dekat sekali ya."

Melihat Sugawara yang sudah nyaman, Oikawa kembali menatap teman-temannya. "Nah, sekarang akan aku kenalkan semuanya."

"Ini anak kelas satu, Kunimi-chan." Kunimi mengangguk singkat pada Sugawara begitu Oikawa menyebut namanya.

"Oh!" Sugawara mengangkat tangan dan mensejajarkannya dengan tinggi Kunimi. "Kau cukup tinggi untuk ukuran anak kelas satu," komentarnya. Kemudian pemuda berambut kelabu itu meletakkan tangannya pada puncak kepala Kunimi dan mengelusnya lembut. Tersenyum lebar.

Kunimi awalnya terkejut tapi langsung nyaman begitu Sugawara mengelus kepalanya. Apalagi melihat senyum cerah pemuda yang lebih tua itu. _'Benar-benar beda dari anak-anak kelas tiga kita! Nggak ada satupun yang lembut kayak ini.'_

Kunimi merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Apa kau mau permen karamel?" tanyanya menyodorkan sebuah permen karamel kesukaannya.

"Eh, kau memberikannya padaku? Makasih," ujar Sugawara dengan senang hati menerima permennya.

Dan hal itu membuat Oikawa shock seketika. _'Kunimi-chan langsung menyukainya?!'_

"Tapi…" Oikawa menyipitkan mata dan menempelkan jemari di dagu melihat keduanya yang asyik berbagi permen.

"Kau suka makanan manis?" Sugawara bertanya.

"Tidak juga," jawab Kunimi datar seperti biasa.

"Hey, mereka berdua… bukankah mereka imut banget begini?" ujar Oikawa _sweatdrop_.

"Itu kita setuju," rekannya sesama kelas tiga mengangguk.

Setelah Sugawara menghabiskan permennya, Oikawa menuntunnya pada Kindaichi. "Juga anak kelas satu, Kindaichi."

"Hallo," sapa Kindaichi singkat.

"Oh kau lebih tinggi daripada Kunimi-chan!" sahut Sugawara kagum, mengukur tinggi Kindaichi seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kunimi. "Lebih tinggi dari mu bahkan," ujarnya menoleh pada Oikawa.

Sugawara mengelus puncak kepala Kindaichi dengan ekspresi berpikir. Begitu ia selesai mengelus kepala Kindaichi ia kembali menoleh pada Oikawa.

"Kau memanggil Kageyama, Tobio-chan, kan?"

"Eh, yup?" jawab Oikawa mengedipkan mata bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sugawara.

"Kau menambahkan chan untuk Kunimi. Tapi kenapa Kindaichi hanya Kindaichi? Mereka kan dari SMP yang sama."

Kindaichi terdiam kaget. _'Dia menyadari sesuatu yang secara tanpa sadar sudah mengangguku!'_

Sugawara menyipitkan mata pada Oikawa dengan sikap tak setuju. "Jangan mendiskriminasinya karena dia lebih tinggi dari mu!"

"Eh, bukan begitu! Kindaichi rasanya cuman pas dengan Kindaichi, jadi…" ujar Oikawa panik.

Sugawara beralih kembali pada Kindaichi dan mengabaikan Oikawa yang masih sibuk membela diri.

"Namamu Kindaichi, jadi mungkin kau ingin dipanggil Kin-chan?" cengirnya cerah memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.

Kindaichi merasa sebuah panah baru saja dilesatkan ke jantungnya.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil Kunimi-chan, panggil aku Akira saja," ucap Kunimi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Sugawara dan menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kunimi-chan?! Aku bahkan belum dipanggil dengan nama belakangku!" protes Oikawa. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu menggaret pacarnya menjauh.

Kunimi dan Kindaichi memasang wajah kecewa.

"Kageyama punya senpai yang lembut kayak begitu, nggak adil…" gumam keduanya.

Oikawa membawa Sugawara ke hadapan sisa kouhainya. "Kelas dua, Yahaba-chan dan Watacchi."

"Hallo," sapa keduanya bersamaan.

"Yahaba-chan adalah seorang setter dan Watacchi punya pengalaman sebagai setter," jelas Oikawa lebih lanjut.

"Heh~ kita semua teman-teman sesama setter," ujara Sugawara riang, memberikan senyum cerahnya yang membuat ketiga pemuda lain meleleh.

Tiba-tiba Sugawara diam. Matanya menempel menatap Watari tanpa berkedip. Lebih tepatnya ke arah kepala libero Seijou tersebut.

Dan tanpa aba-aba ia meletakkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala Watari. Cukup untuk membuat Yahaba dan Oikawa ikut terkejut kebingungan.

"Hm, ada apa Suga-chan?" tanya Oikawa heran.

"Aku entah kenapa ngerasa ingin mengelusnya kalau melihat rambut model biksu," jawab Sugawara berkonsentrasi mengelus kepala Watari yang berambut sangat pendek. Kalau di Karasuno, sudah jelas Tanaka yang menjadi korban utamanya.

"Suga-chan, elus kepala ku juga!" rengek Oikawa.

"Eh? Aku akan mengelusmu kalau kau makai rambut model biksu juga," jawab Sugawara ringan, masih asyik mengelus kepala Watari.

"EEEEHHH?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Oikawa langsung pundung dengan dramatisnya.

Sugawara tidak mempedulikannya kembali. Matanya melirik ke samping Watari. Dia beranjak pada Yahaba dan kemudian mengelus kepala Yahaba dengan senyum lembut.

"Eeehhh?! Yahaba-chan nggak pakai rambut model biksu!" Oikawa protes berat. "Kau juga mengelus kedua anak kelas satu tadi!"

"Aku selalu mengelus kouhai."

Oikawa menegakkan sikap tubuhnya. "Aku kouhaimu dengan jarak satu bulan," timpalnya. Mengingat dia lahir pada bulan Juli sedangkan Sugawara di bulan Juni.

"Ditolak!"

"Dia mengelusku…" bisik kedua anak kelas dua yang masih tenggelam dalam euforia perlakuan Sugawara terhadap mereka.

"Dia menaklukan semua kouhai kita secepat kilat," bisik Iwaizumi terperangah.

"_Fluffy healing_ dari lahir, sugoi," puji Matsukawa yang diangguki Hanamaki.

"Suga-chan…" Oikawa pundung karena ditolak untuk dielus lagi.

"Kalau kau potong rambutmu kayak biksu, Sugawara bakalan mengelusmu dan baguskan?" sahut Iwaizumi menyikut Oikawa.

"Nggak! Aku bakalan ngebuat rumor soal biksu yang terlalu tampan!" rengek Oikawa lebay. Iwaizumi memberinya tendangan di tulang kering yang menyebabkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengaduh kesakitan.

Sugawara terkekeh pelan dan keduanya menghentikan aksi komikal mereka.

"Ini sahabatku dari kecil, Iwa-chan!" ujar Oikawa menunjuk pada Iwaizumi.

"Hai," sahut pemuda itu pendek. "Kau menjauh sebentar!" tukasnya pada Oikawa dan memberi gestur mengusir.

"Eh, eeeeehh?!"

Iwaizumi langsung menuntun Sugawara untuk menjauh beberapa langkah. Oikawa memasang tampang sedih seperti anak anjing yang baru dimarahi.

"Jadi," Iwaizumi berdehem. Sugawara memiringkan kepala bingung.

"Dia itu bego, licik, menyebalkan, dan punya kepribadian yang buruk, tapi dia punya sisi baik juga. Dia sering bersikap baik tapi acuh pada gadis-gadis, tapi kupikir dia benar-benar tulus dengan mu…" ujar Iwaizumi panjang lebar. Lalu pemuda _grumpy_ itu tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana ya mengatakannya, tolong urus baik-baik si menyebalkan itu."

Sugawara yang diam sedari tadi kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum cerah. "Yep."

"Aku sering mendengarmu dari Oikawa," sahut Sugawara. "Kalian pasti sangat dekat, rasanya kalian berpikir yang lain begitu berharga, jadi aku sedikit cemburu."

"Huh?! Ini bukan sesuatu yang perlu dicemburukan sama sekali! Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ahaha, aku bercanda."

"Yah, kalau dia berbuat sesuatu yang bodoh, datang dan bicarakan denganku kapan saja," Iwaizumi mengangkat bahu santai.

Dan pembicaraan mereka diputus oleh rengekan Oikawa yang sudah memasang wajah menangis.

"Curang! Kalian selingkuh dari ku?! Apa yang harus ku lakukan kalau mereka berdua beneran jadian?! Jangan campakkan aku!" rengeknya. "Seberapa lama kalian mau ngobrol!" protesnya ngambek.

"Sugawara, kau benar-benar yakin mau dengan orang seperti dia?" tanya Iwaizumi _sweatdrop_.

"Eh~ ku pikir sesuatu tentangnya imut kok."

"Apa itu alasan yang kau kau buat untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Keduanya menyudahi pembicaraan mereka dan mendekat kembali pada Oikawa. Iwaizumi memberi sebuah jitakan untuk menghentikan rengekan sahabatnya.

Setelah sesi rengekan itu berhenti. Oikawa mengenalkan dua sahabatnya yang lain.

"Kelas tiga, Matsun dan Makki."

Kedua pemuda yang dimaksud maju selangkah, memasang seringai miring.

"Aku Matsukawa."

"Namaku Hanamaki."

Keduanya berucap dengan nada rendah yang berkesan sexi. Oikawa melongo menatap keduanya. "Eh, apa-apan tuh."

"Kau anak kucing yang manis," sahut Hanamaki mendekat pada Sugawara dan menggengam tangan kanannya dengan sikap elegan.

"Tinggalkan orang kayak Oikawa dan kencan denganku," Matsukawa berbisik, memegang bahu Sugawara dengan tangan kiri dan mengelus pipi Sugawara dengan tangan kanan.

"Maukah kau memimpikan… sesuatu yang menarik?" keduanya kini bak host menawan atau karakter ikemen dalam shojou manga, lengkap dengan latar bunga mawar.

"Tunggu! Karakter macam apaan itu?! Jangan menggoda dia di depan pacarnya!" jerit Oikawa.

"Eh, itu …" Sugawara gelagapan, wajahnya blushing berat.

"Jangan kerayu Suga-chan!"

"Ahaha, ini hanya candaan kok Sugawara," sahut Hanamaki mengibaskan tangan. Keduanya melepaskan tangan dari Sugawara. "Ini kue cream puff untukmu, sebagai permintaan maaf," sambungnya menyodorkan sebuah kue cream puff dengan isi saus vanilla.

"Eh, trims," sahut Sugawara kikuk menerima kuenya. _'Apa kebanyakan orang di Seijou suka makanan manis ya?'_ batinnya sembari memakan cream puff itu.

Hanamaki diam menontoni Sugawara mengigit cream puff kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Aku sebenarnya ingin pura-pura tidak sengaja menghancurkan cream puf dan nggak sengaja bikin wajahnya kotor dengan krim… tapi karena Oikawa bisa meledak marah maka nggak jadi."

"Makki, kalau kau berhenti! Tolong simpan aja dipikiranmu!"

"Pembicaraan kita kebanyakan soal _bedroom talk_, jadi…" Matsukawa tersenyum maklum pada Sugawara.

"Matsun, udah deh! Imej cowok kerenku runtuh!"

Oikawa menggembungkan pipi kesal. Sugawara hanya menghela napas. "Jangan khawatir, aku tahu baik seberapa sukanya kau soal itu," ujarnya menggeleng dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"Ah. Kyoutani," gumam Yahaba tidak sengaja melihat pemain dengan rambut dicat pirang itu lewat di dekat gym.

"Oh, bukannya dia juga anggota klub Seijou? Dia main saat Kejuaraan Musim Semi kan?" tanya Sugawara pada Oikawa.

Oikawa mengangguk. "Iya."

"Kau tidak memperkenalkannya padaku?" tanya Sugawara lagi mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Dia itu sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku," sahut Oikawa mengerucutkan bibir.

"Oi Kyoutani!" panggil Iwaizumi. Pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh dan berjalan mendekat. Bagaimanapun dia sangat patuh pada Iwaizumi. Kyoutani menyipitkan mata pada Sugawara. Pemuda itu sepertinya bingung mendapati seseorang yang bukan dari klub voli dan memakai seragam sekolah lain ada disana.

"Hallo," sapa Sugawara sambil tersenyum. Kyoutani tak bergeming.

"Kyouken-chan, ini pacarku Sugawara Koushi," sahut Oikawa. Pemuda yang diajak bicara membuang wajah.

"Sapa dia Kyoutani," suruh Iwaizumi. Kyoutani mengangguk padanya lalu mengangguk menyapa Sugawara.

"Kenapa kau itu hanya mau mendengarkan Iwa-chan sih?!"

Sugawara terkekeh pelan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu Kyotani-kun," sahutnya, tangan terangkat untuk mengelus Kyoutani namun pemuda itu kaget dan mundur.

"Oh maaf," Sugawara tertegun. "Aku punya kebiasaan mengelus kepala kouhai," lanjutnya sopan.

"Bolehkan?" Sugawara memiringkan kepala meminta izin. Kyoutani menyipitkan mata, tak lama mengangguk ragu.

Sugawara tersenyum senang lalu mengelus kepala Kyoutani antusias. Membuat anggota klub Seijou yang lain tertegun mengingat Kyoutani selama ini benar-benar hanya mendengarkan Iwaizumi.

"Terimakasih Kyoutani-kun, kau baik sekali," pujinya memberikan Kyoutani sebuah senyuman lebar. Kyoutani mengangguk. Ekspresinya tak jauh beda saat dia bicara pada Iwaizumi.

Oikawa menggelengkan kepala. Pacarnya itu memang punya keajaiban yang luar biasa.

.

.

"Semuanya manis dan keren, menyenangkan sekali berkenalan dengan mereka," ucap Sugawara saat ia dan Oikawa berjalan pulang.

Oikawa menghela napas panjang. "Aku memang menduganya, tapi semuanya benar-benar menyukaimu, aku jadi sedikit cemas karena kau populer."

Sugawara menyenggol lengan Oikawa dengan bahunya main-main. Tersenyum jenaka. "Orang yang kusuka itu kamu, jadi nggak perlu khawatir."

Muka Oikawa memerah. Tidak bisa kata-kata. Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya sebentar kemudian berdehem.

"Hey, Suga-chan, mau ke tempatku sekarang?"

"Okay~ aku akan mengelus kepalamu di rumah nanti."

"Eh, hanya mengelus?"

Keduanya tertawa dan menautkan jemari tangan.

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**A/N:**

So, Basically ini kayak translate dari doujin Introduce My Boyfriend. Jadi tolong dimaklumi penulisan ku kayak begini ^^

Doujinnya bagus tapi aku ngerasa kurang bisa nge-ekspresiinnya. Nah, aku gak tau mau ngebacot apa selain terimakasih udah baca dan mohon tinggalkan jejak :)

Regards

Ai19


	3. His Boyfriend isThe Grand King

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Warning: Typo, ooc, slash, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chap 3

His Boyfriend is The Grand King

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sugawara-san?" tanya Nishinoya saat senpainya tersebut meminta mereka, termasuk kedua manajer, untuk berkumpul seusai sang pelatih membubarkan sesi latihan sore ini.

"_Etto_,"Saugawara mengusap tengkuk kikuk. "Ingat waktu itu kalian bilang ingin tahu siapa pacarku?"

Wajah Tanaka, Hinata, dan Nishinoya langsung bersemangat, yang lain memandang tertarik.

"Well, dia setuju untuk ku perkenalkan, tapi kalian janji untuk tidak marah ya?" ujar Sugawara setengah memohon.

Perkataannya mengundang rasa heran teman-temannya. "Lho, kenapa juga kami akan marah?" balas Daichi yang masih kebingungan.

"Yah soalnya…" Sugawara memutus ucapannya, ia membuka pintu gym dan melongokkan kepala keluar.

Para anggota klub voli Karasuno itu bisa mendengar suara langkah sepatu yang mendekat sebelum seseorang akhirnya masuk dan berdiri di samping Sugawara.

Semua pasang mata anak-anak Karasuno melebar tak percaya melihat sosok berambut cokelat modis memakai setelan sekolah berupa jas putih dan celana cokelat motif kotak-kotak.

"Yoohoo~" sapanya melambaikan tangan tapi tidak ada tanggapan. Para gagak masih terlalu shock sampai mematung begitu lama.

Keheningan dipecahkan oleh koor kompak. "APA?!"

Dan sosok yang berdiri di samping Sugawara sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dan masih memasang senyumnya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu Suga-san!" sahut Tanaka terbata. "Pacarmu Oikawa?! Kaptennya Aoba Johsai?!"

Sugawara mengangguk salah tingkah.

"Ini pasti mimpi, pasti mimpi," Kageyama bergumam berulang-ulang dengan mata kosong. Hinata yang masih melongo di sebelahnya meliriknya dan kini malah terperangah melihat seberapa _shock_ pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu akhirnya menyubit Kageyama sekuat yang ia bisa.

"WOI BOKE! NGAPAIN NGECUBIT?!" Kageyama berteriak marah sambil menarik kerah kaus Hinata.

"Sakit nggak?"

"Ya sakitlah Boke!"

"Berarti nggak mimpi."

Kageyama tertegun lalu kembali pundung.

"Yahoo Tobio-chan~"

Kageyama bergidik lalu mengangkat wajah. Memberi tatapan kesal, mata menyipit tajam, kening berkerut dalam, mulut menekuk kebawah.

Oikawa terkekeh melihat raut tidak senang mantan adik kelasnya. "Jangan berwajah masam seperti itu Tobio-chan, aku kesini untuk berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

Kageyama mengacuhkannya, mengalihkan muka pada Sugawara, wajahnya menyiratkan seolah ia baru saja dikhianati. Sugawara meringis melihat raut _kouhai_nya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah melihat wajah sedih Kageyama.

Sugawara berdehem menarik atensi rekan-rekannya. "Aku bingung harus bagaimana memulai ini," gumamnya.

"Untuk dua minggu ini aku sudah berpacaran dengan Oikawa, dan aku ingin memperkenalkan dia pada kalian sebagai pacarku," lanjut Sugawara dengan seksama memperhatikan reaksi kawan-kawannya.

Daichi dan Asahi saling pandang sebelum sama-sama mengangguk. Keduanya melangkah maju dan menawarkan jabat tangan yang dengan senang dibalas Oikawa.

"Kami benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau orang yang dipacari Suga," komentar Daichi.

Oikawa terkekeh. "Dari reaksi kalian tadi sudah terlihat jelas kok, Sawamura-kun."

"Suga terlihat senang belakangan ini, jadi kuharap kau terus baik padanya," ucap Asahi sopan dan menjabat tangan Oikawa.

"Oh ya, Suga-chan terlihat bahagia?" sahutnya mengerling jahil pada Sugawara yang dibalas pemuda berambut kelabu itu dengan gerutuan dan sebuh sikutan walaupun pipinya merona. "Tenang saja Ace-kun, aku pasti akan selalu membuat Suga-chan senang," ucap Oikawa kembali menatap Asahi, nada suaranya begitu ringan tapi matanya menyiratkan sebuah kesungguhan.

Daichi dan Asahi yang menyadari keseriusan tersirat itu tertegun, kembali saling lirik. Kemudian tersenyum. Melihat bagaimana kedua pasangan itu berinteraksi dan melihat bagaimana Oikawa memperlakukan sahabat mereka membuat mereka lega dan mempunyai sisi baru dalam menilai Oikawa.

"Sepertinya kami tidak perlu khawatir mengenai Suga," sahut Daichi tersenyum ramah. Sugawara mendelik pada sahabatnya yang tidak mempedulikan pelototannya. Sugawara terlalu jauh untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan di ulu hati seperti biasa.

"Oikawa, Sawamura Daichi dan Azumane Asahi, mereka adalah sahabatku dari kelas satu," ucap Sugawara memperkenalkan Oikawa pada keduanya.

"Senang bisa mengenal kalian," ujar Oikawa. Pemuda itu seperti biasa terlihat percaya diri. Daichi dan Asahi mengangguk.

"Nah, Tanaka dan Nishinoya," tunjuk Sugawara pada dua juniornya yang masih memelototi Oikawa. Sepertinya kedua anak kelas dua itu masih mencerna kalau yang ada di hadapan mereka adalah Oikawa Tooru dan sedang beramah tamah pada keduanya.

"Oh! Hallo~" sahut Oikawa melambaikan tangan.

Keduanya maju memberikan tatapan tajam. "Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu kalau kau menyakiti Sugawara-san," sahut Nishinoya, Tanaka berdiri di sampingnya memasang wajah yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengintimidasi dan memprovokasi lawan.

Namun Oikawa tampak sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. "Suga-chan sepertinya disayang sekali oleh _kouhai_nya," pemuda itu malah berkomentar.

"Omong-omong kalian pemain yang mentalnya kuat sekali ya. Selama ini kulihat di pertandingan kalian sanggup menahan tekanan mental dan mengangkat milik rekan tim kalian."

Ucapannya yang tidak disangka membuat kedua anak kelas dua itu tertegun. Kemudian salah tingkah karena dipuji. Sugawara hanya bisa geleng kepala. Oikawa selalu tahu bagaimana menghadapi lawan bicaranya, ia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk disenangi maupun sebaliknya. Dua anak kelas dua itu sudah besar kepala dan akrab dengannya, padahal Sugawara awalnya menduga akan lebih sulit bagi kedua anak yang berdarah panas itu menjatuhkan sikap bermusuhan mereka.

"Anak kelas dua juga, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, dan Narita," ketiga anak kelas dua itu mengangguk. Termagu melihat Oikawa yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bukan sebagai lawan di seberang net.

"Hum, senang berkenalan juga dengan kalian."

"Ah, kami juga," balas ketiganya sopan. Oikawa mengangguk, pemuda itu tersenyum, sebuah degungan yang seperti senandung. Bagi ketiga anak kelas dua itu pandangan Oikawa selalu terasa menganalisis. Dan ketiganya tidak dapat menebak apa yang dipikirkan sang kapten Seijou tersebut.

"Anggota kelas satu kami ada Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, dan tentu saja Kageyama."

Tsukishima mengangguk malas, Yamaguchi membungkuk kecil sopan, Hinata masih memasang wajah terperangah, dan Kageyama mempermasam ekspresinya.

Oikawa terkekeh. Anak-anak kelas satu Karasuno benar-benar menarik.

"Anak-anak kelas satu kalian benar-benar menarik he~," dan ia tidak ragu untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Tsukishima memutar mata tak tertarik. "Yang menarik hanya dua kombi aneh ini."

Oikawa tersenyum. "Tidak juga. Megane-kun, kau jelas seorang pengamat dan perhitunganmu dalam melakukan blok sangat baik," ujar Oikawa ringan. Lalu pemuda itu berpaling pada Yamaguchi yang berjengit kaget. "Dan temanmu itu punya _serve_ yang merepotkan."

Yamaguchi tidak tahu bagaimana bereaksi. Ia gemetaran karena melihat lawan tangguh mereka yang biasanya begitu intimidatif di lapangan kini berdiri dekat dengannya. Tapi pemuda itu tetap mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih dengan terbata atas pujiannya.

Tsukishima mendecakkan lidah sebal. Baginya Oikawa adalah orang yang provokatif dan pandai menjawab pernyataan lawannya serta strategis baik di lapangan maupun di luar lapangan. Pemuda itu berbahaya dalam voli ataupun di luar lingkupan olahraga tersebut.

"Daiou-sama," suara Hinata mengalihkan atensi yang ada. Oikawa segera menyadari kalau orang yang dimaksud adalah dia.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengangkat alis, setengah geli mendengar panggilan apa yang digunakan Hinata padanya. "Daiou-sama?"

"Ah, itu panggilan Hinata untukmu," jelas Sugawara pada Oikawa, ikut tersenyum geli. Hinata terlalu terbiasa memanggil Oikawa dengan sebutan itu sehingga tanpa sadar memanggil sang 'Raja Besar' dengan panggilan yang ia buat.

"Bagaimana bisa kau pacaran dengan Suga-san?" tanya Hinata yang akhirnya sadar dari fase terperangahnya itu. Kali ini nampak sangat tertarik, matanya membulat penuh binar.

Oikawa nyengir lebar lalu melirik kekasihnya yang tampak salah tingkah karena rekan-rekan timnya yang lain ikut penasaran atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Iya, aku juga ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Sugawara-san awalnya di luar lapangan," sela Kageyama dengan nada tajam.

Oikawa menyeringai. Dia memang sudah menduga kalau Karasuno akan protektif terhadap Sugawara, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau Kageyama bisa seprotektif ini pada _senpai_nya. Mungkin ketidak sukaannya yang masih tersisa itu menjadi salas satu faktornya juga.

"Kami hanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat menunggu bus. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut pada keahlian Suga-chan dalam melawan ucapanku, padahal ia kelihatan manis begini," sudut bibir kirinya terangkat, tersenyum miring. Kageyama malah menambah dalam kerutan wajahnya.

Mulut Hinata membentuk o kecil, menyimak serius cerita Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san, apa kau benar-benar serius dengan Suga-san?" tanya Kageyama. Ekspresinya belum melunak, dan Oikawa ragu bahwa hal itu akan pernah terjadi.

"Tobio-chan, bukankah aku sudah mengatakkannya tadi pada Sawamura-kun dan Azumane-kun?" balasnya, pandangan mata Oikawa meredup dingin, suaranya turun satu tingkat nada. Hinata merinding, pandangan ini sama berbahayanya dengan yang pernah Oikawa berikan pada saat pertandingan dulu.

Kageyama mengeram pelan, "Aku harap kau menepatinya Oikawa-san, karena kalau kau melanggar, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan memastikan kalau kau menyesal."

Oikawa tersenyum, ada geli, kepercayaan diri, dan tantangan di senyum itu. "Aku tahu."

Sugawara tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu Kageyama menerima hubungannya dengan mantan _senpai_nya itu walaupun dengan berat hati. Pemuda berambut kelabu tersebut melangkah ke hadapan Kageyama lalu mengelus sayang puncak kepala Kageyama.

"_Arigatou_ Kageyama," sahutnya pelan, Kageyama menggumamkan gerutan pelan dan Sugawara terkekeh kecil, memeluknya singkat. Dan kembali tertawa pelan melihat raut cemburu Oikawa.

"Terakhir, kedua manajer kami yang penting, Shimizu dan Yachi-chan," sahut Sugawara tersenyum pada kedua gadis yang sedari tadi diam menonton keributan para laki-laki itu.

Kiyoko mengangguk sekali, sedangkan Yachi membungkuk dalam. Gadis pirang itu pucat gemetaran.

'_Dia yang punya serve mematikan itu!'_ jerit Yachi dalam hati yang masih terbayang bagaimana keras pukulan servis Oikawa sewaktu Kejuaraan Musim Semi lalu.

"Hallo~ gadis-gadis Karasuno benar-benar manis ya," puji Oikawa mengulum senyum paling menawan. Tanaka dan Nishinoya langsung gelap ekspresinya. Sugawara mengeryitkan dahi samar lalu memukul pinggang Oikawa seperti yang biasa ia lakukan pada Asahi.

"Ohok!" Oikawa mengaduh. Tenaga Sugawara benar-benar tidak bisa dianggap remeh. "_Ara_, Suga-chan cemburu?" Oikawa menyeringai jahil sedangkan Sugawara membalasnya dengan senyum manis yang namun membuat seluruh rekan setimnya merinding.

"_Gomen_, Suga-chan~" sahut Oikawa buru-buru dengan nada memelas.

Kiyoko memasang wajah datar. Yachi mengernyit dan gemetaran lebih hebat saat Oikawa meliriknya.

Oikawa menghela napas kemudian berpaling pada Sugawara dengan wajah merajuk. "Suga-chan, kedua manajermu itu membuatku berpikir kalau aku tidak tampan lagi," sahutnya dengan nada mengadu.

"Shimizu-chan mengabaikanku dan Yachi-chan takut padaku." Sugawara terkekeh geli.

"Tenang saja," sahutnya menahan cengiran. "Kau masih enak di pandang kok."

Oikawa mendelik. "Suga-chan, sesulit itukah buatmu untuk memujiku tampan sekali saja?" sinar matanya jenaka dibalik bibir yang mengerucut ngambek.

Sugawara menggeleng geli. "_Ha'i_, _ha'i_, kau masih setampan yang kemarin kok."

Sudut bibir kanan Kiyoko naik samar melihat interaksi mereka. Begitupun dengan Yachi yang sudah berhenti ketakutan, kini gadis itu _blushing_ melihat percakapan dua pasangan yang baginya begitu manis tersebut.

Oikawa menyadari itu dan tersenyum puas. Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sugawara yang menggeleng sambil menghela napas jengah namun senyum lembut sama sekali tidak luntur. Yah, sepertinya Oikawa bisa merebut semua persetujuan dari teman-teman setimnya.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapat ancaman dari Tobio-chan dan bukannya dari Sawamura-kun," ujar Oikawa begitu mereka berjalan pulang. Sugawara menemaninya menuju halte bus.

Sugawara mengangkat bahu samar. "Yah, mengingat hubungan kalian berdua sejak SMP aku jadi tidak heran."

Oikawa mengangguk, tapi nampak sepenuhnya tidak menelan alasan itu. "Aku rasa juga karena dia sangat menghormatimu, Suga-chan. Makanya dia tidak rela _senpai _kesayangannya yang sudah begitu baik padanya direbut oleh rivalnya."

Sugawara tersenyum. "_Well_, Kageyama bisa manis juga."

Oikawa mendengus. "Aku tidak mengerti darimana kau bisa menyebut wajah pemarah itu manis Suga-chan."

Sugawara menyeringai jahil, iris cokelat hangatnya bersinar jenaka.

"Sama seperti bagaimana aku menemukan keimutan dari sikap menyebalkanmu."

"_Hidoi_!"

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ini chapter udah dari kapan kelarnya, dan publishnya entah kapan juga hehehe… aku emang pengen banget ada di doujin itu Suga yang ngenalin Oikawa ke Karasuno, cuman ini sedikit kurang sesuai dengan bayanganku sendiri, jadi kuharap pembaca tidak terlalu kecewa…

Salam

Ai19


End file.
